


Linha Tênue

by barbaravitoriatp



Series: Desafio de Drabbles – 2015 [1]
Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M, Monsters, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Entre o amor e o ódio há uma linha tênueque poucos sabem traçar, muito menos ultrapassar…





	1. Dia 02 – Difamar, "di amar…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike e Sulley foram personagens muito queridos na minha infância e como toda boa fujoshi não pude evitar shippá-los algum tempo atrás.  
> Não faço isso com a intenção de destruir a infância de ninguém, mas sim com o intuito de disseminar mais amor nessa nossa vida.  
> Portanto desejo a todos uma boa leitura até o próximo capítulo beijinhos u.u
> 
> DIFAMAR: 1. Fazer criar má fama. 2. Desacreditar (publicamente). 3. Perder a boa fama.

Já se passaram anos desde quando o conheci. O destino brincou conosco de diversas formas. Começamos como colegas de faculdade, passando a inimigos declarados, futuramente fomos amigos e hoje um pouco mais se assim podemos dizer.

É os anos mudam as pessoas, algumas para melhor outras para pior. Por sorte mudaram o Sulley. Por essa eu realmente agradeço.

E imaginar que ele já ousou me difamar. Irônico não?

Mas como sei isso são águas passadas, e é a minha maior felicidade. Pois se fosse diferente hoje eu não poderia ser o futuro noivo de James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, meu assustador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai está minha mais nova fanfic a primeira do casal Mike e Sulley. Espero que os próximos dias continuem tão bons quanto o primeiro.  
> Até pessoas, quaisquer coisas me mandem um MP ou falem nos comentários beijinhos u.u


	2. Dia 03 – Semota Boo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   **se·mo·ta | _adj. fem._  
> **   
>  **1. _fem. sing._ de semoto → _[…]_ que está longe = apartado, afastado, distante, remoto.**

* * *

Saímos para trabalhar, a vida segue normal, mas ele não parece bem. Não entendo o que se passa. Eu percebo, pois posso ter um olho só, mas até para um cego seria possível notar o quão estranho ele estava. Até tentei conversar com ele, totalmente em vão. Mas como não sou monstro de desistir, fui insistindo muito e descobri o motivo.

— Então é isso Sulley? — perguntei temeroso da resposta. Ele somente assentiu em confirmação.

— Por que você não disse? — agora eu entendia. Abracei-o, pois também sentia essa dor semota de não tê-la mais por perto. Ambos com saudades da Boo.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Montagem de polaroid por mim, fotografia por toki_toko, disponível no tumblr em [by toki_toko of monstersfanart](https://barbaravitoria-writer.tumblr.com/post/176062882281/monstersfanart-by-tokitoto).
> 
> PS.: Na fotografia inserida abaixo no texto vemos Mike, Sulley e Boo, sendo que nossos monstros estão na forma normal e não humanizada. A meu ver, no dia-a-dia eles ficam meio humanos, mas na hora de trabalhar e na presença de humanos eles mostram sua real natureza. Mas com o tempo Boo ao invés de ter medo cria amor por eles, portanto na presença dela eles sempre ficavam monstros.


	3. Dia 04 – Raiva e Camuflagem…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E hoje espetacularmente cedo vim postar o terceiro capítulo dessa nossa linha tênue. Espero que todos apreciem e a palavra do dia é CAMUFLAGEM, que é o ato ou efeito de camuflar ou de se camuflar, também conhecido como disfarce. E quem melhor para se disfarçar do que o Randall não é mesmo?

Mais um dia de serviço puxado na  _Monsters Inc._ e a única coisa que desejava no momento era um banho quente e cama. Mas Sulley não pensava assim.

— Você viu o que ele fez Mike, o espertinho do Randall usou seus truques pra tentar ganhar — ditou nervoso batendo na mesa.

— Não desconte sua raiva nos móveis, eles não foram feitos pra isso e não foi truque, foi camuflagem Sulley — falei seguindo pro quarto. Preferia dormir, pois sabia que aquela discussão boba não daria em nada.

— Vai ficar aí ou hoje vou dormir sozinho? — Ditei furioso, mas não foi preciso repetir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então foi isso, pequeno como sempre, rápido e direto ao ponto. Só queria ter deixado mais implícito o olhar de mandão do Mike com o Sulley rs


	4. Dia 05 – Auferir seu amor…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então pessoal esse capítulo já estava quase pronto, mas o sono me bateu essa madrugada e precisei ir deitar. Aí acordei disposta. Vim aqui e escrevi o restante ao som de Only Time da Enya que é um amor de canção.
> 
> A palavra de hoje foi AUFERIR que significa obter ou alcançar; conseguir ou colher; ganhar, receber ou lucrar; conquistar, carrear, desejar; tirar, levar, remover, roubar.
> 
> Espero que gostem desse capítulo, se deleitem com o amor.

Final de semana. Enfim um domingo para descansar, assistindo televisão, comendo uma pipoca e quem sabe dormindo o dia inteiro.

Errado, totalmente errado.

Mike decidiu me surpreender hoje. Essa semana mesmo brigamos por causa do Randall e choramos por causa da Boo. Mas hoje, ah hoje ele estava planejando algo.

Acordei com o cheiro do café, música alta e uma cozinha repleta de alegria com Mike de avental cantarolando junto do rádio. Pigarreei, ele se virou sorrindo para mim ao dizer um apaixonado bom dia.

— O que você pretende fazer hoje Sr. Wazowski?

— Vou auferir seu amor — e me beijou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É a nostalgia do domingo ainda está nessa segunda-feira, dia 05. Por isso o capítulo descreve o ocorrido na data de ontem. Domingo dia de descanso e muito amor no ar em Monstropólis.


	5. Dia 06 – Combinação certa…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal mais uma vez estou aqui com um lindo capítulo de Linha Tênue e nosso casal ternura e pelos, Mike e Sulley u.u
> 
> A palavra de hoje é COMBINAÇÃO que tem como significado a premissa de reunir duas coisas. E o que mais gostoso do que reunir nossos dois monstrinhos hein?
> 
> Espero que gostem. Beijinhos u.u

O domingo fora maravilhoso. Acordei na segunda com braços a me rodear, num aperto possessivo que talvez esmagassem meus ossos, se não estivessem ali de forma cálida e amorosa. Desfrutei de alguns segundos antes de levantar para um banho e ir trabalhar, mas assim que tentei sair dos lençóis sua voz se fez presente.

— Onde pensa que vai zoiudinho?

— Não me chame assim! Estou indo ao banheiro ou pretende que fiquemos aqui eternamente?

— Não é uma má ideia, – falou sorrindo – adoro a combinação perfeita que fazemos sabe. Que tal mais cinco minutos?

É parece que lá se vai nossa manhã.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso ae povo essa foi à combinação do dia – piadinha fail, mas valeu à tentativa.
> 
> Aviso que estou com um erro no Word do notebook e tive de escrever toda a fanfic novamente aqui no site, pois meu CTRL+C e CTRL+V não tá funcionando do programa pros sites.
> 
> Então se verem algum errinho please me avisem, então é só até mais ver.


	6. Dia 07 – Ascender à Vitória…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   **as·cen·der |ê| - Conjugar | _v. intr._  
> **   
>  **1\. Subir, elevar-se. 2\. Ter ascenso. 3\. Obter ou alcançar; conseguir ou colher; ganhar, receber ou lucrar; conquistar, carrear, desejar; tirar, levar, remover, roubar.**

Estávamos nisso há horas. Todos os dias eram como uma maratona. Eu ajudava Sulley a se exercitar para o trabalho.

—Isso Sulley continua, você precisa se esforçar mais! Você quer ganhar esse mês como melhor assustador?

— Sim – me respondeu ofegante.

 

— Então continua. Mais rápido ou nunca irá ascender à vitória. – foi só eu terminar a frase que um baque surdo foi ouvido.

— Sério Mike? Ascender? Onde você encontra essas palavras – falou com o corpo estendido no chão.

— Eu estudo querido só isso, mas acho que nos esforçamos demais. Melhor você descansar um pouco amor.

— Que tal um beijinho antes.

— Feito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sulley é um perfeito _bear_ , meio misturado com um _lumberjack_ ou _hipster_. Irá depender do que você preferir. Mas super vejo ele como um grande ursinho, macio, gostoso de se apertar e adorável, mesmo que queira parecer o contrário…


	7. Dia 08 – aprofundado curso de sobrevivência com humanos…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoje o capítulo foi meio triste talvez seja consequência da minha bad. Não sou muito fã de escrever quando estou mal, mas não podia perder a palavra de hoje.
> 
> Passei o dia de ontem e de hoje pensando no que escrever, mas nada vinha à minha mente. Por sorte vi algum tempo atrás duas imagens onde o Sulley fica possessivo querendo o Mike só para si e rosnando, enquanto em outra o Randall tentar beijar o nosso monstrinho verde. Decidi então me inspirar nelas e tentar não perder o dia de hoje.
> 
> A palavra do dia foi APROFUNDADO que significa o que se aprofundou; em que houve muito estudo ou pesquisa; que se levou a um extremo; ou estudar a fundo.

— Encosta outra vez no Mike, que eu pessoal vou fazer te mandar para um curso intensivo de sobrevivência com humanos e sem volta!

— Vamos embora não foi nada demais — pedi com medo do que poderia vir a acontecer.

— Nada demais!!! Ele estava quase te beijando! E a força! Eu não vou aceitar isso!

— James, _por favor_ , vamos pra casa — meus olhos estavam em lágrimas. Eu odiava discussões.

— Isso não vai ficar assim Randall! Pode ter certeza — ditou furioso enquanto seguíamos para fora. No carro um pedido de desculpas, veio murmurado entre os lábios que beijavam minha cabeça, depois os lábios.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagem de capítulo → [MU : growl :: by makiyan](https://www.deviantart.com/makiyan/art/MU-growl-397578721). _jimmy p. sullivan & mike wazowski (monsters university) (c) pixar_


	8. Dia 09 – O amor é complexo, se redimir é mais…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal havia prometido um capítulo mais amoroso, mas não consegui. Parece que teremos uma onda de sadness por um bom tempo, mesmo eu não querendo. Acordei a pouco e vim diretamente para o Word tentando pensar no que escrever hoje.
> 
> Fiz diversas linhas, mas todas saiam com o mesmo ar triste, decidir deixar fluir e no fim resultou no capítulo de hoje que é com a palavra COMPLEXO que significa o que não é simples; complicado; conjunto de coisas ligadas por um nexo comum; conjunto de ideias ou representações, geralmente inconscientes, que condiciona o comportamento; perturbação psicológica ou comportamental que resulta geralmente de timidez ou de insegurança.

_Preciso me desculpar com ele…_

Ontem não fora agradável e disso eu sabia. Mas foi impossível não pirar com o Randall quase beijando meu noivo, na raiva não pensei e discuti na frente dele.

Isso não trazia boas lembranças.

Tudo era tão complexo quando se tratava dos sentimentos dele. Depois que a Boo apareceu aqui às coisas entre nos mudaram e ele decidiu terminar com a Celia que num surto o atacou com aquelas medusas que ela chama de cabelo, se eu não estivesse ali não sei o que teria acontecido com o Mike, que preferiu se ferir a atacá-la.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que estou me colocando bastante no Mike, pois também possuo essa aversão enorme a brigas e discussões. Chego a passar mal ao presenciá-las ou participar delas. Não gosto e meu coração – que já possui um probleminha – parece gostar de escolher esses momentos para se manifestar a galopes descompassados.
> 
> Quanta a Celia sempre a achei um monstro muito neurótico e que tinha esse ar de louco. Ontem quando fiz o Mike chorar fiquei pensando em qual motivo dar para isso e ao escrever hoje o motivo veio fluído e rápido. Celia Mae dando uma de maluca e o ferindo psicologicamente ao ponto dele ficar fragilizado. Então o amor de Sulley pode consertá-lo.
> 
> Assim espero. Então até a próxima.
> 
> PS.: O que será que Sulley irá fazer? Algum palpite?


	9. Dia 10 – Tangível aos olhos e coração…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TANGÍVEL significa tudo àquilo que pode ser tocado ou apalpado (tocável); que tem corpo e está ao alcance da mão; palpável, que facilita a compreensão. E o que é mais tangível que um amor forte ou uma dor antiga?
> 
> Esse capítulo eu fiz logo após pensar o dia todo no que faria quanto ao momento pensativo de ontem do Sulley. Como se redimir com seu amado e o fazer bem? Nada melhor que mimá-lo muito. Então com vocês esse capítulo amorzinho para amenizar a bad e a sad dos dois últimos.

Nosso amor era tangível. Assim como aquela dor que existia nele. Eu iria mudar essa situação ou não me chamo James Sullivan.

Acordei cedo sem fazer barulho liguei pra fábrica dando uma desculpa qualquer, depois me resolveria com a mentira.

Fiz o café da manhã, arrumei tudo e levei na bandeja para ele. O acordei com beijos e afagos. Ele merecia.

Se redimir não era fácil, não para mim.

Mas pelo Mike eu faria qualquer coisa, só para vê-lo sorrir novamente e me abraçar forte. Comemos e o levei ao cinema, na volta jantamos fora. Fiz o dia dele especial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É quem me dera que a vida fosse gostosa assim e houvesse pessoas que fizessem isso por puro prazer e não por obrigação, ou que ao menos o fizessem com amor.
> 
> Mas como só mesmo o casal Misulley é amor na minha vida coloco neles um pouco do que desejo. Espero que tenham gostado. Até mais ver.


	10. Dia 11 – Fez algo tolhido, recebeu castigo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um dia que se segue em Monstropólis, a palavra do dia é TOLHIDO que tem como significado: impedido; proibido; leso ou paralítico [ficar paralítico, perder o movimento dos membros]; vedar; impedir; estorvar; pôr obstáculo.
> 
> Foi difícil demais encontrar algo para essa palavra, que dureza Nyah!, meu vocabulário está se expandindo, mas minha criatividade não. Oh maldade humpf Mas deixemos de blábláblá e vamos ao texto, até.

— Você fez o quê? James P. “Sulley” Sullivan você mentiu estar doente somente para ficar o dia inteiro comigo? – gritei exaltado.

— Mike se acalma, eu agora sou diretor meu amor, tá tranquilo…

— Não está Sullivan! Isso é tolhido sabia? Mentir dessa forma, urgh – minha cabeça já doía.

— Acho que fiz merda, já estou ouvindo meu sobrenome – disse acuado.

— Fez sim, fez algo proibido, totalmente errado. Você vai agora fazer uma retratação e pode ir esquecendo aquele almoço especial. Você merece um castigo depois dessa .

— Mike por favor amor, não faz isso.

— Não faço como já fiz – ditei encerrando o assunto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É parece que ter feito um dia romântico não é válido no conceito do Mike se pra isso ele mente na empresa. Jamais em hipótese alguma, mintam na empresa pra ficar com seu Love, vai que ele é certinho como o Mike e te deixe com fome como castigo? É osso viu.


	11. Dia 12 – Exacerbar a conciliação…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu fim de dia ontem foi repleto de movimentação nas fanfics, comentários, mensagens privadas, dúvidas quanto à história e afins.
> 
> Estou feliz por esse retorno de vocês. Hoje dia das crianças a palavra escolhida foi EXACERBAR que significa tomar ou tornar-se mais acerbo (azedo e irritante ao paladar; não maduro; áspero e rigoroso); exasperar, irritar sobremodo (em grau elevado).

— Você fica aí a exacerbar as coisas comigo quando eu somente quis te agradar. Isso é maldade Mike.

— Maldade Sulley? Você mentiu no trabalho e isso não se faz – falei nervoso.

— Mike dá um desconto. Por favor, amor, me perdoa– ditou me abraçando carinhosamente e distribuindo beijos em meu pescoço – ou você por acaso consegue ficar com raiva de mim?

— Isso é golpe baixo, pode parar com isso!

— Tem certeza? Acho que não seria de todo um mal faltar hoje novamente – me beijou com mais força, me arrancando um suspiro.

— Sulley!

— Vamos lá amor, sexo de reconciliação que tal?

— Feito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente acho que foi meu pior capítulo. Nem sei como conseguir escrever isso às 04:49 da manhã, devo ter algum problemas. Espero que dê para entender. Até mais.


	12. Dia 13 – Célere amor…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confesso que algumas pessoas haviam me pedido um lemon, mas não me sentiria bem em fazer uma cena com sexo em tão poucas linhas. Seria desastroso, e de desastres já basta minha vida. Mas depois fiquei a pensar em algo para recompensar, pois muitos estavam desgostosos com o Mike.
> 
> Qual minha surpresa ao ver que a palavra do dia era CÉRELE que significa que anda ou corre com rapidez; ligeiro, rápido, veloz. Isso fez meu core bater animado e as linhas fluíram alegres, tão bem românticas que me lembrei duma música linda de Tango que adoro – sim sou das antigas – e hoje teremos trilha sonora especial para momentos de amor.
> 
> Com vocês A media luz e Misulley.
> 
> PS.: Clique na imagem para poderem ouvir a música

* * *

 

Podíamos brigar inúmeras vezes, mas sempre nos perdoávamos.

Confesso que fui muito rígido com o Sulley, mas como não brigar com ele quando temos responsabilidades tão grandes quanto o gerenciamento da Monstros S/A. Tarefa difícil.

Deixando de lado isso fiquei a manhã toda pensando em como recompensá-lo. Sei que ontem a noite foi como posso dizer, um célere amor de reconciliação. Não que eu não goste só que eu prefiro quando há todo um clima.

Podem me julgar sou um romântico, gosto de jantar a luz de velas e dançar “A media luz”. Talvez uma noite romântica não caísse mal.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legenda da imagem: _Você sabe, sou tão romántico que às vezes acho que deveria casar comigo mesmo._
> 
> Esse capítulo mais uma vez trouxe muito amor a essa fanfic. Espero que tenham gostado e quem sabe ouvido à linda melodia de Carlos Gardel. Tango é algo muito romântico, recomendo aos amantes – no sentido romântico – de plantão. No mais é só beijinhos u.u


	13. Dia 14 – Mico Garrafal…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portanto o capítulo de hoje é bem leve, veremos enfim o real castigo que o Mike deu ao Sulley já que deixá-lo sem comida – ou amor, sexo, carinho ou o que for – não foi de todo efetivo para fazê-lo se lembrar de que não devemos mentir no serviço, ainda mais quando se é o diretor. Fiquem então com a GARRAFAL palavra de hoje que significa aquilo que tem forma de garrafa ou muito grande ou facilmente legível (ex.: letras garrafais; título garrafal).

* * *

 

— Você precisa fazer isso certo Sulley, escrevê-las em tamanho garrafal.

— Pra quê Mike!?

— Ora, para que todos possam ver. Até os míopes e desprovidos de dois olhos.

— Tudo bem, ok. Urgh! O que você não me pede com esse biquinho que eu não faço quase chorando hein? — Respondeu com um sorriso verdadeiro, tentando então me beijar.

— Assim está bom?

— Excelente.

Saíram da sala e afixaram um cartaz onde se podia ler em letras enormes: LAMENTO AS MENTIRAS QUE CONTEI E PELA FALTA INJUSTIFICADA EM MEU POSTO DE SERVIÇO NA EMPRESA. CORDIALMENTE, JAMES P. SULLIVAN – DIRETOR DA MONSTROS S/A.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O Mike é bonzinho demais NE, só fez o Sulley pagar mô mico na empresa, mas também quem mandou mentir né gente, isso não se faz u.u Até a próxima, beijinhos u.u


	14. Dia 15 – Aparatoso em desalinho…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou sentindo que a fanfic tem perdido seu rumo inicial. Acho que estou colocando muito amor e pouco drama/realidade nisso tudo.
> 
> Talvez nos próximos capítulos faça um deles chorar. A palavra de hoje foi APARATOSA que significa que tem muito aparato (pomposo); que tem mais aparência que outra coisa (espetacular).

Algumas semanas se passaram desde que dei ao Sulley um castigo que o deixou chateado, mas eu não podia ser conivente com o erro dele, mesmo que tenha sido para cuidar de mim.

Pretendo recompensá-lo por ser sido tão bom noivo e aceitado seu castigo.

Fiz reserva no restaurante Harryhausen, me arrumei de forma aparatosa, esperei o Sulley terminar de se vestir. Atrasamos-nos, mas em compensação o jantar fora realmente incrível.

No carro, voltando para casa notei Sulley inquieto.

— Desembucha logo Sulley.

— Pra quê você fez isso tudo se quando a gente chegar a casa vou te desalinhar todo?

— Idiota!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então foi isso nos vemos depois.
> 
> PS.: Por um erro da miopia e do desanimo quase escrevi aparatoso ao invés de aparatosa. Deuses que horror.


	15. Dia 16 – Musculatura distendida, vish…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O dia foi dos piores. Desmotivação é o pior que alguém pode ter. Espero que eu consiga prosseguir com esse desafio até o final. A palavra do dia é DISTENDIDA que se diz de tudo aquilo que se distendeu ou sofreu distensão; dilatado, inchado; estirado, estendido.

— Você devia ficar parado, se mexendo assim só irá piorar a situação.

— Mas está doendo demais – resmungou birrento.

— Deixa de ser criança Sulley. Você parece estar com a perna distendida, precisa ficar de repouso – ditei firme.

— Mas Mike? – pediu carente.

— Nem mais nem meio mais Sulley. Eu avisei para você se alongar antes de jogar com o pessoal da fábrica, mas parece que você nem se importou. O que eu disse entrou por um ouvido e saiu pelo outro. Agora está aí o resultado.

— Desculpa Mike, mas eu estava empolgado. Perdão – falou beijando meu rosto.

— Está perdoado. Agora vamos descansar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É o Sulley foi jogar com os funcionários e amigos de serviço da fábrica. O Mike até avisou faz um alongamento antes querido, mas ele ouviu? Não né. Tá aí o resultado uma perna distendida e um Sulley chorão. Até parece criança. Nos vemos depois.


	16. Dia 17 – Nem tudo que efluir pode cheirar bem…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E eu que sempre escrevo as madrugadas e já publico de primeira dessa vez atualizo tarde. Os motivos são vários, mas direi os principais.
> 
> Estou ruim da garganta ao ponto de tomar antialérgico, minha mãe tá pirada comigo escrevendo sempre no PC – deve achar que estou a fazer merda, ao invés de escrever fanfics – além que meu nariz tem sangrado pelo calor excessivo de Belo Horizonte e meu corpo tem ficado fraco.
> 
> No fim de tudo to malz por isso a demora toda ok povo? Vamos à fanfic. A palavra de hoje é EFLUIR que é exalar-se em efluência (emanação invisível, ou como podemos ler aquilo que flui de alguém sem se mostrar, sejam sentimentos ou aromas). Nem sei o que saíra no capítulo de hoje então mão a obra.

Por causa da lesão do último jogo, Sulley teria de ficar em repouso tendo cuidados com a distensão muscular da perna.

Após um banho quente e um jantar leve, decidi fazer uma massagem com a pomada de arnica¹ que fora receitada junto aos remédios. O odor forte que vinha a efluir do local fazia meu nariz espirrar.

Mesmo assim não deixei de usar, pois o Sulley precisava disso. Ah o que não se faz por amor. Por sorte após um tempo fazendo isso a perna de Sulley ficou novinha em folha.

Agora era aproveitar o fim da noite, dormindo aconchegado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confesso que tomei um trote do Word que ficou contando junto ao capítulo a nota que havia escrito sobre a arnica. Mas até que foi bom, pois pude reescrever ele várias vezes até conseguir criar algo legal. Então até mais ver e beijinhos a todos u.u
> 
> [1]. Arnica: planta popular aos interioranos e nativos de diversas regiões, possuindo fins medicinais. Com odor forte e característico além da cor verde esmeralda após o preparo da planta a mesma serve para amenizar dores musculares.
> 
> Mais informações: [propriedades da arnica](http://www.remedio-caseiro.com/arnica-propriedades-do-cha-e-pomada-desta-planta/)


	17. Dia 18 – Paradigmas coesos…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É estranho a gente ficar doente do nada e até a motivação da escrita sumir – malditos remédio s que ajudam, mas me deixam lerda.
> 
> Ontem à noite fui dormir cedo e só vi a palavra agora a pouco após meu almoço atrasado por dormir demais.
> 
> Minha cabeça está tão fora do lugar que fiquei pensando por minutos a fio como escrever esse capítulo, mas por sorte fui deixando tudo fluir até que consegui esse Love todo.
> 
> A palavra do dia é PARADIGMA que significa algo que serve de exemplo geral ou de modelo (padrão); conjunto das formas que servem de modelo de derivação ou de flexão; conjunto dos termos ou elementos que podem ocorrer na mesma posição ou contexto de uma estrutura.

Em nossas vidas há um momento em que tudo vira um paradigma perfeito. A rotina toma conta e você sente que vai explodir se continuar seguindo assim.

Do nada seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo, tudo ao avesso. Após a aparição da Boo em nossa vida passamos a não seguir rotinas, decidimos guiar nossas vidas juntas.

O primeiro passo fora assumir nossos sentimentos, depois a convivência de um novo ângulo e do nada o pedido em casamento. Foi um choque ver Sulley se ajoelhando a minha frente com as alianças.

Desde então nada é como antes, tudo é melhor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foi complicado seguir o paradigma dos dias anteriores e criar algo a altura. Decidi então mostrar o Mike pensando na vida. Amanhã tento fazer uma continuação direta do capítulo de hoje para explicar mais ok. Beijinhos até u.u


	18. Dia 19 – Entoar a canção do amor…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiquei aqui na madrugada dessa noite em horário de verão, sendo carregada pelos mosquitos sugadores de sangue e esperando um momento ideal para usar ENTOAR, a palavra do dia que significa começar a cantar (para que os outros continuem no mesmo tom); encaminhar, dirigir ou seguir a entoação (de outrem).
> 
> Para piorar minha região está sem água desde ontem e o calor não perdoa, então nem sair de casa eu puder – por causa disso e da garganta inflamada affs – no mais é só mesmo, continuei como informará o capítulo de ontem com mais amor.
> 
> Confesso que iria fazer uma treta maligna, mas como amanhã passamos a ter 200 palavras por dia poderei ampliar as coisas e o enredo será mais bem desenvolvido até lá beijinhos u.u

Tudo é melhor de diversas formas. Podia entoar aos quatro ventos como amava o Sulley, cozinhar um prato especial somente para demonstrar meu amor, dormir abraçadinho a tua mão como fazia na época do colégio, e no frio usá-lo de coberta me protegendo do inverno.

A aliança em minha mão reluzia, recordando-me sempre como fora rápido mudar o status de namorado para noivo.

Em breve eu seria Mike Sullivan, esposo de James P. Sullivan o maior assustador de Monstrópolis.

E imaginar que chegamos de baixo e sem nenhum artifício, me deixa mais motivado a continuar nossas conquistas, sempre juntos. Sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então está aí à entoação de amor do Mike u.u


	19. Dia 20 – Donaire, cheia de vida…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confesso que fiz dois capítulos com a mesma palavra, mas achei esse tão nostálgico que não pude deixar de publicar. Hoje temos a difícil DONAIRE que tem como significado elegância no andar, nos gestos ou na maneira de ser (galhardia, garbo, graça); atitude ou gesto gracioso ou gentil; expressão ou dito espirituoso (chiste, gracejo).
> 
> Foi difícil criar algo com essa palavra tão diferente. A Tia Kori está gastando seu vocabulário rebuscado conosco hein u.u
> 
> A meu ver ter trago o Randall foi algo somente para cobrir uma lacuna de ciúmes que era necessário se ter na fanfic, mas sempre acreditei que ele tivesse morrido ou ficado maluco naquele lugar onde foi jogado.

A vida seguia uma forma donaire de ser, repleta de bons frutos. A fábrica crescia em investimentos, Sulley estava melhor – nem era mais preciso deixar aquele pedido de desculpas à vista por isso o retiramos. Tivemos alguns inconvenientes com o Randall que foi internado – até hoje não entendo como ele foi aceito de volta tão facilmente depois do que fez a todos.

Por sorte não tive muita dor de cabeça ao dar baixa em sua documentação na empresa – pode parecer impossível, mas tomei jeito e passei a não ser mais tão atrapalhado com isso e o RH agora era administrado por mim.

Realmente as coisas haviam mudado e muito nesse último ano. Nem parece que já se passou tanto tempo assim, em breve seria Natal e depois Ano Novo. Precisava aprontar algo para a Ceia de Festividades. Talvez convidasse alguns amigos, a família ou fizesse algo reservado somente para nos dois.

Ainda pretendia pensar em algo. Mas no momento tinha de terminar os relatórios da semana e fechar minha sala. Passaria a noite toda preso nisso.

.

_[Horas depois]_

Após fechar a sala Mike rumou para seu lar. No calendário em sua mesa marcava 10/2011¹. Dez anos desde que Boo viera…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. 10/2011 seria nosso mês visto num calendário sem a marcação de dia, somente mês/ano.
> 
> Quanto à data tentei colocar algo mais próximo para poder chegar logo em 2015 e seguir mais rapidamente dentro do meu ambiente de segurança, datas precisas u.u
> 
>  
> 
> CURIOSIDADES DE MONSTROS S.A.
> 
> O filme Monstros Inc. estreou em 2001 – dia 02/11 nos EUA e dia 14/11 no Brasil. Já Monsters University foi lançado em 2013 – dia 21/6 nos EUA e Brasil. Boo deveria ter seis anos, mas depois foi escolhido que tivesse menos, provavelmente dois anos, para poder ser dependente de Sulley, e seu nome verdadeiro é Mary Gibbs – igual sua dubladora.
> 
>  
> 
> Mike e Sulley ficaram alguns meses após a partida de Boo somente trabalhando arduamente até o reencontro com a mesma. O pedido de namoro foi feito um ano depois em 2002 e o de noivado em 2007, o casamento pretendo colocar para 2012, na primavera do ano – adoro primaveras. Então assim seguiremos para 2015, atual data em que estamos u.u
> 
>  
> 
> Fontes: http://duasporduas.blogspot.com.br/2013/06/16-coisas-que-voce-nao-sabia-sobre.html http://www.tagsdisney.com.br/2014/10/curiosidade-o-que-boo-realmente-esta.html https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_University


	20. Dia 21 – Lúgubres lembranças…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ontem à noite eu queria ter publicado esse capítulo, mas não havia nada em minha mente para a palavra em questão – que dessa vez veio no plural. Mal dormir a noite com milhões de pensamentos e por fim hoje após voltar da lotérica consegui criar algo.
> 
> Dessa vez a palavra do dia foi LÚGUBRES que significa relativo a luto; fúnebre, lutuoso; triste, soturno, pavoroso, escuro. Por causa do título vocês já devem ter percebido que esse será bem tristonho né. Então até mais nas notas finais u.u

A mente é algo incrível, tão extensa e complexa que poderíamos compará-la com uma grande cidade cheia de ruas e vielas, grandes prédios e afins. Havia lugares belos e outros lúgubres. Nesse instante a mente de Mike seguia por caminhos nada agradáveis na vastidão que eram seus sonhos. Remexia-se inquieto na cabeça, um pesadelo a lhe roubar a paz.

A porta da Boo, que ele conseguira recuperar jazia aberta e por ela podia-se ver Sulley e Boo conversando animadamente, a garota já estava grande provavelmente adolescente. Ainda usava roupas em tom rosa-lilás, mas era quase uma adulta. Mas o pior acontecia e podia-se ver com clareza quando seu maior feito se desmanchava em sua frente.

A porta ruía deixando os dois separados pelas dimensões. Sulley com os humanos e Mike com os monstros. A dor foi tão forte que o acordou. Verificou as horas e o despertador piscava 4:32 em vermelho.

Respirou fundo, tentando expulsar aquelas imagens. Fazia dez anos desde a última vez que a viram, mas depois daquilo nunca mais tentaram novamente. Ele sabia que era arriscado continuar abrindo o portal pela porta reconstruída. Mas eles precisavam vê-la novamente.

A saudade em ambos gritava por isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como alguns de vocês devem saber no filme de 2001 após mandarem a Boo para casa a empresa passa por uma limpeza e a CDA - Child Detection Agency destrói a porta dela, que depois é reconstruída pelo Mike e terminada por Sulley.
> 
> A porta está inteira, mas pensem comigo é provável que mesmo sendo da diretoria os dois precisariam escondê-la para que ninguém encontrasse esse segredo. Com o tempo e falta de uso e manutenção ela deve ter se deteriorado por isso o pesadelo do Mike acontece. Ele e Sulley sentem saudades da garotinha, mas não podem apostar a sorte.
> 
>  
> 
> Então é só isso gente foi meio confuso, mas espero que tenham gostado.


	21. Dia 22 – Admoestar, relembrar, reviver…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os dias vão se passando e a cada instante chegando o final de nossa história – estou até em dívida com as outras peço perdão por isso. Hoje as meninas nos mataram com suas folheadas pelo dicionário. A palavra do dia é ADMOESTAR que significa repreender branda e benevolamente (denunciando o mal feito e encarecendo o bem a fazer).
> 
> Ainda estou a pensar em como criar esse capítulo. Confesso que estava pensando em gravar assim como as meninas minha produção do texto, mas no fim desisti da ideia. Não daria certo no final, mas deixando de lado essas bobagens todas, boa leitura pessoal.

O Natal já estava à vista, faltavam poucos dias e em breve seria réveillon. Minha felicidade não poderia ser maior, pois na primavera do próximo ano estava marcada nossa cerimônia de casamento. Em meados de março a maio¹ eu já seria um monstro laçado por fim.

Abateu-se em mim por diversas vezes nesse último ano um sentimento de nostalgia e tudo ao meu redor trazia boas lembranças.

Ao ver uma criança lembrava-me da Boo e de como tínhamos que admoestar com carinho as suas peripécias. Se visse um cão pensava nas vezes que brigamos para ter um bichinho de estimação, mas não dera certo.

Só que o melhor de tudo era olhar meus dedos e notar aquela aliança dourada entre eles a brilhar me lembrando a todo instante, junto do calendário, que logo minha felicidade estaria completa.

Eu teria minhas antigas lembranças e queria ter muitas mais. Desejava mudar de casa e na nova construir um novo rumo ao Sulley. Quem sabe formarmos uma família bem grande, adotar uma criança e por fim conseguir um cachorro. Poder tirar férias, viajar, levar na escola.

Uma casa cheia de alegrias, às vezes destruída e gritos de mãe e pai para todo lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente esse capítulo ficou bem estranho. Vamos às explicações. Sulley sempre faz graça com o Mike dizendo que por saber cuidar da casa, ser romântico e afins ele seria a mãe. Mas o Mike diz que por causa daquela demonstração de carinho toda com a Boo o Sulley que deveria ser a mãe.
> 
> No fim eles mais discutem isso do que decidem sobre a adoção. Aqui em casa ficou sem luz então estava tentando postar pelo celular – impossível – para não perder o dia. Mas por sorte a luz voltou rápido e publiquei duma vez.
> 
>  
> 
> [1]. A Primavera nos Estados Unidos e países do Hemisfério Norte tem início em 20 de Março e termina em 21 de junho. Como sou fã dessa estação decidi fazer o casamento deles num desses meses ainda estou em dúvida quanto ao dia. Não citei junho, pois é virada de estação para o Verão que é bastante quente e como será uma cerimônia ao ar livre desejo algo mais brando em temperatura. Fonte: https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Primavera


	22. Dia 23 – Reiterar mais uma vez…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tive uma sorte imensa, choveu de madrugada além de que a apalavra do dia veio a calhar com o que estava pretendendo escrever para hoje.
> 
> Como vocês bem sabem no último capítulo teve aquele feels todo quanto às lembranças e desejos para o futuro do Mike; e como a palavra de hoje é reiterar que significa Fazer outra vez o que já se fez uma ou mais vezes (repetir), dá para continuar de ontem sem problema nenhum.
> 
> Então deixemos de papo, aproveitemos essa chuva linda que tá rolando aqui em Belô e boa leitura pessoal u.u

A Ceia de Natal fora linda. Convidamos alguns amigos e parentes mais próximos e saiu tudo como havia planejado. E o réveillon veio somente para reiterar tudo de bom que passamos no Natal.

Ultimamente nossas festividades estavam sendo bem alegres. Agora daqui três meses meu casamento ocorreria. E em meio aos fogos pude pedir de desejo um bom ano, tão bom quanto os outros que tive ao lado do Sulley.

— A mais dez anos incríveis Sulley.

— Mais mil do seu lado Mike – disse por fim me beijando ao badalar da meia-noite.

Enfim 2012, em breve casamento. Agora faltava preparar a festa, o  _Buffet_ , os músicos, padrinhos, pois os locais da cerimônia e festa já estavam locados.

— O que essa cabeçinha tanto pensa hein? – perguntou-me Sulley enquanto deitávamos.

— Em como será nosso casamento – respondi calmamente, enquanto me aninhava em seu peito ao tempo que ele me estreitava num abraço. Era inverno então ele me aquecia.

— Eu já sei como será, você de noiva e eu de terno – respondeu com um sorriso cheio de brilho.

— Ora seu… eu vou te bater James Sullivan – ditei irado.

— Vai nada nanico¹, agora fica quietinho pra não pegar um resfriado – então me abraçou, enchendo-me de beijos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É esse capítulo foi mais feels cheio de açúcar, acho que tem uma formiga no meu teclado – sério tem mesmo rsrs – por causa desse doce todo.
> 
> Acho que total casal sempre faz essa piadinha quanto ao que os noivos irão vestir. Mas não acho que o Mike ficaria confortável num vestido não, era mais fácil ele bater no Sulley a usar um rsrs.
> 
>  
> 
> [1]. No filme sua ex sempre o chamava de “zoiudinho”, apelido esse que Sulley usou de forma carinhosa no capítulo seis – futuramente vou explicar como o Mike consegue ouvir o apelido carinhoso da ex pelo Sulley sem surtar. Ambos têm altura e peso bastante diferente, além da personalidade.
> 
> James P. Sullivan, apelidado "Sulley", é bondoso e carinhoso, apesar de ser atrapalhado e estar sempre agindo por impulso. Mede 2,28 m e pesa 360 kg. Enquanto que Mike Wazowski é um falastrão, bem-humorado, além de ser mais inteligente do que Sulley. Ele mede 1,14 m e pesa 63 kg.
> 
> Fonte: https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lista_de_personagens_de_Monsters,_Inc.


	23. Dia 24 – Antepor às castas na mesa…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reta final está chegando, falta somente uma semana para terminamos a história povo. E essa noite eu tive um insônia tremenda, não dormir e após deitar lá pelas seis fui acordada as noves, pelo meu adorável irmão que hoje faz 24 anos. Não pude perder a data e precisei fazer inúmeras piadas. Família é assim mesmo né.
> 
> A palavra de hoje é ANTEPOR, e demorou e muito para ser liberada, pois o sono foi infinito para certas pessoas – oh inveja queria ter dormido – e por isso demorou-se na publicação. Tem como significado por antes ou preferir.
> 
> Vamos ver o que consigo criar com essa palavra e esse cansaço tremendo.

Um novo ano havia se iniciado e faltavam poucos meses para o nosso casamento. Estávamos a mil para poder organizar todos os pormenores festa e cerimonial.

Casar não era fácil, agora entendia porque muitos piravam e desistiam antes mesmo de trocar os votos. O mais complicado era escolher as roupas…

— Eu já disse que não vou me vestir de noiva, não importa o quanto você me mime, me bajule ou o que for eu não vou me casar num vestido branco cheio de firulas.

— Mike, por favor, você sabe que essa cena toda não adianta. É só eu fazer meu charme que você se derrete todo e se casa até com lingerie se eu pedir com jeitinho – disse sorrindo me dando uma piscadela de olho.

— Já chega James! – a raiva fervia em mim, – deixe-me antepor às cartas na mesa para você. Não vou usar vestido, muito menos lingerie. Nós dois iremos casar de terno, já está mais do que decidido. E não ache que somente por eu ser o passivo da relação que você irá fazer essas gracinhas comigo, ouviu bem? – ditei com um dedo em riste, dando basta na discussão.

— Nunca provoque um baixinho – Sulley ditou rindo de tudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passei o dia imaginando diversas situações e no final voltei ao quesito casamento. Vamos aos detalhes.
> 
> A festa será num salão com coreto e gramado natural, a cerimônia ocorrerá dentro do salão de festas por um Juiz de Paz, e tudo estará em tons de amarelo, verde, branco e lilás – cores que combinam com o casal, branco e amarelo para dar harmonia, verde do Mike e Lilás do Sulley, também fazendo alusão a Boo.
> 
> Teremos mesas cheias dos mais variados comes e bebes, música até a noite e a valsa dos noivos tocando – ainda não decidi a música do casal, se tiverem sugestões, aceito de bom grado.
> 
> No mais é só isso, aguardem para o convite no próximo capítulo, além de surpresas u.u


	24. Dia 25 – Imersão em sal grosso…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A palavra do dia é IMERSÃO e veio para lacrar esse dia de domingo u.u Tem como significado o ato de imergir; mergulho; inundação; começo de um eclipse.
> 
> Mas pelo nome do capítulo vocês já tiveram uma ideia do que irá rolar, é quase uma alusão aos meus perrengues, pois agora a pouco (madrugada) estava sem internet por fibra nem wi-fi só o 2G da TIM que é mega lento e nem dá para publicar nada. Meu medo era perder a data da fic.

Numa tarde agradável de março, amigos e familiares se reuniram no Salão Principal de Monstropólis, na saída da cidade perto dum parque para a união de Mike Wazowski e James Sullivan.

O local repleto de flores brancas e amarelas, com ornamentos verdes e lilás remetia uma sensação de paz e alegria pela chegada da realização do sonho de ambos. Fazia quase dez anos que estavam juntos e enfim iriam se unir em matrimônio.

Mas nem tudo são flores, alguns dias antes naquela mesma semana Celia Mae apareceu no ensaio do casamento, querendo impedir que o mesmo acontecesse. Não importava para ela que já houvesse se passado uma década, em sua cabeça deturpada de razão, se Mike não podia ser dela então não seria de ninguém.

Fora preciso uma grande ação dos presentes e da polícia para removê-la do local. Mike chorou copiosamente por minutos a fio, e foi de votação unanime que deviam fazer uma imersão em sal grosso de todos depois daquela confusão.

Por sorte após muitos copos d’água com açúcar e um abraço confortador de seu amado o ensaio pôde continuar e hoje tudo acontecia enfim.

O sim foi dito e os convidados explodiram em gritos de alegria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piadas a parte e confusão de Celia o casamento ocorreu tranquilamente, as bodas enfim foram seladas. Agora Mike e Sulley eram o Sr. e Sr. Sullivan.
> 
> Felizes da vida pelo feito comemoraram em grande escala com uma festa de arrasar o quarteirão como o pessoal costuma dizer. Não houve buquê é claro, mas nada que não fosse resolvido com uma pequena graça dos amigos e do Sulley com o noivo baixinho.
> 
> Espero que a palavra de amanhã me ajude com a Lua de Mel (◕‿◕✿)


	25. Dia 26 – Homizio perfeito…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos as boas novas, ENEM passou lacrando com temas como a “persistência da violência contra a mulher”, “segundo sexo – nos tornamos mulher” e os negros u.u Além é claro do Barreiro – Minas mano, nos lacramos u.u e outros (▰˘◡˘▰)
> 
> Passei o dia pensando o que escrever com a palavra do dia, e no fim ainda não decidi o que fazer. Mas depois de ver essa maravilha de filme que é “Trash – A Esperança que vem do Lixo” tive alguns insights para a criação de hoje u.u
> 
> Então a todos tenham uma boa leitura e venham entender HOMIZIO, que significa ato ou efeito de homiziar (dar abrigo a alguém perseguido pela justiça); estado de homiziado; esconderijo (sentido figurado); valhacouto (morada ou lugar seguro, abrigo, asilo, esconderijo, refúgio, amparo, proteção).

Homizio, o mesmo que morada ou lugar seguro. Era assim que eu poderia definir nosso lar nesse momento. Após nosso casamento e lua de mel, voltamos à Monstropólis para desfrutarmos dos últimos dias livres de trabalho no conforto de nossa casa. Ainda morávamos no mesmo apartamento de sempre, que após o início do namoro Mike fez questão de deixar mais agradável.

Quase vinte anos juntos, sendo mais de dez como um casal. Éramos amigos, companheiros e cúmplices, agora enfim casados. Fora uma luta e tanto convencer aquele baixinho que eu o amava, e que podíamos e devíamos ficar juntos.

E houve momentos após ele aceitar meu pedido de namoro, que me senti impotente por causa da Celia que tentou nos impedir, aquilo foi um baque enorme para o meu monstrinho. E para piorar ela fez isso duas vezes. Por sorte que dessa vez Mike não ficou tão debilitado e triste¹.

Agora nossa vida era uma imensa alegria. Mas ainda havia coisas que nos deixavam como uma família incompleta, mesmo após o casamento. Mike desejava crianças e um cãozinho de estimação. Desde Boo, o instinto materno dele tinha aflorado e muito.

Eu ainda iria conseguir essas conquistas para ele, para nós.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. Nota: Casos vocês não tenham entendido isso desde o capítulo nove, onde citei a primeira vez vamos lá. Celia sempre foi muito nervosa isso é fato, e quando Mike terminou dizendo que não tinham mais como ficar juntos ela surtou e o atacou com as cobras em forma de medusa do seu cabelo. Isso afetou o monstrinho verde que ficou bastante abalado, com o ataque de fúria e se não fosse o Sulley chegando e impedindo-a as coisas poderiam ter ficado piores. Ou seja, você termina e a pessoa lhe bate, óbvio que tu fica mal né.
> 
> E no fim escrevi dois capítulos diferentes e depois excluí tudo e reescrevi novamente. Ultimamente minha criatividade tem caído e muito. Acho que a culpada é a bendita insônia que tem me afetado.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado e deixo um PS para vocês. Daqui alguns dias eu irei modificar o capítulo 25 e introduzir nele o convite de casamento dos senhores Sullivan u.u
> 
> Até mais ver (◕‿◕✿)


	26. Dia 27 – Amor resiliente…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A palavra de hoje é bastante bonitinha e já ouvira falar de alguns de seus significados, só não sei de onde. A cada dia que passa nossa reta final se inicia e logo, logo dia 31 baterá as portas e nos trará o desfecho dessa história.
> 
> Ainda não sei ao certo como vou ficar após o final de Linha Tênue, que no momento se encontra como minha fanfic com maior números de capítulos e comentários no Nyah!, obrigada pessoal pelo retorno de vocês quanto a minha fanfic Misulley.
> 
> RESILIENTE: Relativo à resiliência (capacidade de recuperar-se após um choque ou deformação, superação ou recuperação das adversidades); que possui elasticidade (flexível).

A faculdade, a entrada na empresa vindo de baixo, o caso com a  _CDA,_  conhecer e perder Boo, Randall e Celia.

Os anos se passaram, veio o namoro e por fim casamento. Já era 2015 e faziam três anos de casados e treze de vivência como casal. Muita coisa mudou nesse tempo todo. Mas o que continuava igual era o carinho que cada um tinha pelo outro.

Ainda pensavam em adotar uma criança, mas a meta de um animação de estimação já tinha sido concluída. Alguns meses antes, James trouxera um cãozinho roxo de oito patas, bastante parecido com a fantasia que Boo usara. Diversas lembranças vieram e lágrimas rolaram pela face.

Mas as surpresas chegam quando menos se esperam e foi numa noite que tudo mudou novamente na vida do casal.

Eis que batem a porta, havia problemas na fábrica. Uma das portas abriu-se pelo lado de dentro, mas ninguém sabia se algo passara pela mesma, mas ambos sabiam que tinha uma possibilidade. Boo talvez houvesse retornado.

[ ](http://squishiepuss.tumblr.com/post/109892668633/come-out-to-taproom-coffee-shop-tonight-from-7-9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu prometi que a Boo voltaria não prometi? Então tá ae, promessa cumprida (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> Imagem usada é de< a href="https://barbaravitoria-writer.tumblr.com/post/176066092441/squishiepuss-come-out-to-taproom-coffee-shop" rel="nofollow">squishiepuss.


	27. Dia 28 – Petiz e a família feliz…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faltam três dias para o fim do Desafio e da fanfic, cry…
> 
> A palavra do dia é PETIZ (no informal) pequeno; menino. E como dei um cãozinho ao casal, ele se chamará petiz u.u prático e fácil. Vamos ver se foi mesmo a Boo que apareceu na fábrica ou não.

Corremos o mais rápido possível até a fábrica, para descobrir que tudo não passara de um susto. Uma das portas abriu, mas pelas câmeras foi possível ver que nada passou ali.

Deveria ter sido alguma falha, nos registros não constavam nada parecido, mas era difícil crer nisso por causa da má administração que Waternoose¹ fazia.

Voltamos para casa, cansados e tristes. Havíamos pensado que talvez fosse a Boo, mas era uma ideia impossível. Uma loucura sem limites.

— Não fica assim Mike, a gente sabia que talvez não fosse ela – James ditou tentando deixar o marido menos triste.

— Eu sei Sulley, mas eu senti que era ela – respondeu contendo as lágrimas. Um abraço se fez presente, e os sentimentos enfim transbordaram. Mas antes que pudessem entrar em casa notaram a tranca aberta.

— Alguém invadiu, fique atrás de mim Mike – ditou Sulley seguindo pronto para atacar.

Mas qual foi sua surpresa ao notar uma adolescente humana, brincando com Petiz. Era Boo. O cachorro pulava e latia para ela, que brincava alegremente com ele.

— Boo…

Ela se virou e enfim depois de longos 14 anos eles se reencontraram então.

— Gatinho! – ela gritou antes de abraçá-lo fortemente. Mike só admirava a cena, também em lágrimas.

[ ](http://fuckyeahmonstersinc.tumblr.com/post/127463637788)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É queridos, fiz o reencontro enfim não fiz u.u  
> Amanhã mostro mais do casal e da Boo junto a eles. Até a próxima queridos u.u
> 
> Imagem por [purelypixar](https://barbaravitoria-writer.tumblr.com/post/176066230891)
> 
> [1]. Ex-presidente da Monstros S/A. Preso pela CDA por causa do ocorrido com a criança humana em 2001.


	28. Dia 29 – Perscrutar essa viagem…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faltam dois dias. I don’t believe this… Mas deixando de lado essa sofrência pelo fim da fanfic vamos ao capítulo de hoje.
> 
> A palavra do dia é PERSCRUTAR, é o mesmo que examinar minuciosamente, com toda a atenção; investigar; sondar, estudar; penetrar.

Parada a minha frente estava àquela garotinha, já crescida abraçando meu marido enquanto Petiz latia. Lágrimas se fizeram presente, mas eu precisava perscrutar como e porque ela havia chegado ali.

— Boo, Sulley não seria melhor nos sentarmos para conversar – falei dando um enorme sorriso.

— Então o gatinho se chama Sulley, mas de você eu me lembro. Wazowski – e sorriu.

— Você se lembra de mim?

— Sim, eu nunca os esqueci. Só sabia seu nome e o apelidado dele. Passei anos pensando em vocês, até terapia mandaram-me fazer achando que eu estava louca – falava ao tempo que se sentava no sofá – foram quatorze anos em que pesquisei e por fim descobri um modo de vir até vocês.

— Você veio sozinha, mas como? – Sulley estava atônito.

— Digamos que isso tudo é ciência, física e um pouco de magia – gesticulou como se tivesse uma varinha de condão.

— Mas Boo isso é arriscado, perigo demais. Se a  _CDA_  te encontra aqui não tem mais jeito.

— Mike se acalma, amor respira vamos.

— Não dá. Ela podia ter morrido, ou sido presa, ou…

— Mas não ocorreu nada disso, ela está aqui sã e salva. E por falar nisso, ainda não sabemos seu nome moçinha.

— Mary, Mary Gibbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistérios revelados, Boo – na verdade Mary Gibbs – retornou a Monstropólis por conta própria de sua inteligência pura u.u
> 
> Alguns não sabem, mas há teorias dizendo que a Bruxa do filme “Valente” na verdade é a Mary, que tentou por anos encontrar o “gatinho”.
> 
> Baseei-me nessa história para poder fazer com que Mary viesse até eles. Resumindo, mesmo tendo somente dezesseis anos ela é bastante esperta e já adentrou para a Universidade – é nos EUA até com nove anos você entra dependendo do teu QI.
> 
> Ela estuda viagem no tempo e espaço, o que a levou também a estudar magia e se tornar a Bruxa de “Valente”, mas aqui a faço encontrar os dois antes de tudo, então quebro o elo da corrente dessa teoria.
> 
> No, mais beijinhos a todos, um abraço e até os dois últimos capítulos u.u


	29. Dia 30 – Janota no andar…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penúltimo capítulo, muitas águas ainda vão rolar.
> 
> A palavra escolhida hoje foi JANOTA que significa: elegante; garrido (donairoso, elegante, vistoso); peralta/peralvilho (pessoa afetada na maneira de trajar, de andar e de se comportar); casquilho (aquele que se veste com demasiado apuro e enfeites).
> 
> A última vez que ouvi isso foi na novela “A Escrava Isaura” e isso se faz anos viu. O povo procurou no fundo do baú essa palavra. Ainda não acredito que amanhã acaba tudo.

Mary então nos contou como ingressou tão nova na faculdade e pesquisou um método para vir nos ver. Foi algo bastante arriscado, ainda não acreditávamos que ela havia conseguido sem muitos empecilhos. Tudo parecia um sonho.

Petiz estava todo assanhado andando de forma janota atrás de Mary por onde quer que ela fosse pedindo carinho e colo. Que cão mais traidor que tínhamos, era só chegar um estranho que ele ficava todo meloso com ele e com nos demorou semanas para se habituar. Mas como nem tudo são flores as preocupações pairavam sobre minha cabeça.

— Mary, você pretende ficar? – perguntei inseguro.

Sulley olhou-nos como se indagasse se aquilo era algo lógico a se perguntar ou ao menos fazer. Mary por fim se sentou, com Petiz no colo, fazendo-lhe carinho por trás das orelhas.

— Não, bem que eu queria, mas ficar aqui muito tempo não é viável. Foi sorte mesmo eu ter caído aqui e não em outra dimensão. Eu preciso voltar, mas não hoje, pois já está muito tarde, posso dormir aqui e ir amanhã? – perguntou de olhos lacrimosos.

Como dizer não aquela coisinha que amamos por anos, mesmo tão longe. Abraçamo-la e deixamos que ficasse no meu antigo quarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O final foi bem tristonho não é mesmo? Mary vai poder ficar somente essa noite para nunca mais, ao menos eles se viram uma última vez, mas como será a despedida deles amanhã? Será que o coração irá aguentar? Acho que nem o meu aguenta.


	30. Dia 31 – Justapor nossos corações…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É triste a hora de dizer adeus, a despedida sempre machuca e eu ainda não creio que fiz 30 capítulos numa mesma história sem desanimar ou desistir u.u
> 
> A palavra de hoje é a fofinha JUSTAPOR que significa pôr junto, pôr uma coisa imediatamente ao lado de outra; juntar-se ou unir-se; aproximar.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que cada um de vocês que tenham lido Linha Tênue até agora recebam um grande abraço meu, e um beijo especial a todos que comentaram ou favoritaram a história.
> 
> Foi um prazer enorme ler e escrever com vocês. Nos vemos em breve nas minhas novas fanfics e em algumas antigas é claro. Até mais ver beijinhos u.u

À noite não consegui pregar os olhos direito, foi preciso verificar inúmeras vezes que Mary dormia no quarto ao lado e que tudo não era um mero sonho. Por fim consegui dormir aconchegado nos braços de Sulley. O dia tornou-se manhã e o momento da despedida se fazia presente.

Preparei nosso  _breakfast¹,_  conversamos um pouco mais, tentando ao máximo distanciar aquele momento, mas não foi possível. Após comermos, seguimos com Mary escondida no carro, Petiz ao seu lado e Sulley na frente comigo. Chegamos à fábrica e seguimos em direção das portas, ainda era muito cedo e não haveria ninguém ali para nos atrapalhar.

— Está na hora, então eu acho que é isso. Adeus Mary — a abracei enquanto era erguido do chão.

Sulley também a abraçou, sendo ela a erguida e as lágrimas eram vistas em todos os três. A porta foi aberta e Mary se foi. Antes que pudéssemos pensar em algo mais a porta se quebrou.

}{

Alguns anos depois, na residência dos Sullivan um pequeno bebê sorria a brincar com seus pais. Mary Biggs Sullivan fora adotada meses depois, após a última visita de Boo. O lar agora era feito de três corações a se justapor, cheios de amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidi enfim completar essa família incrível. Acredito que com o tempo eles tenham apelidado a pequena Mary de Boo como sua xará e inspiração de nome.
> 
> Penso nela como uma garotinha rosa e lilás quase igual como Boo ficou fantasiada no primeiro filme.
> 
> Isso então é o fim de nossa jornada e ainda não creio que esse é o fim de tudo. Não coloquei lemon como podem ver, mas não achei necessário na história. Não é fato concreto, mas talvez um dia, eu possa criar um extra de Linha Tênue com lemon, mas isso seria bem à frente.
> 
> Novamente agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e me acompanharam até aqui. Um feliz Halloween a todos, um ótimo sábado a quem vier e a você que está lendo essa fanfic depois de concluída agradeço por dar-me esse voto.
> 
> Beijinhos e abraços em todos vocês u.u
> 
>  
> 
> [1]. Café da manhã em inglês. Costuma ser composto de ovos, bacon e torradas com uma jarra de suco de laranja.


End file.
